guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joseph C
Monster Drops Don't track regular drops, Project:Style_and_formatting/Bestiary#Items_Dropped — Skuld 07:58, 3 December 2006 (CST) :Ahhh, thanks. *red face* Joseph (T/ ) 09:52, 3 December 2006 (CST) Deleted Characters I deleted my Assassin character and recreated her. Just hated the look and the male sounding name. May also delete Deleted my Rit shortly to recreate as a female as I just think female armor looks better on some classes. I really need to get them all up to level 20 too, but I seem to collect too much loot! Joseph (T/ ) 07:06, 15 December 2006 (CST) :I seem to be going through a phase of deleting my unused characters and starting again or whatever. This makes my User Page (half-)obsolete so going to do something new there. No point in half the info I stuck on it and was getting bored anywho, so... etc. -- Joseph C 09:49, 6 January 2007 (CST) User Pages and Sigs Hi! I appreciate it that you fixed typos on my user pages, although usually making any edits to other users user pages are discouraged. However, 'misspelling' has two 's' letters in it. What comes to your user page, I see you have the credits on your talk page, but it is usually best to have them on the top or bottom of your user page, not the talk page. Then your signature. Could you please remove the sup and sub tags, because they stretch the line height. For the same reason we do not allow signature icons higher than 19 pixels. -- (talk) 23:27, 22 December 2006 (CST) :: 1. It was a cheeky edit ;) 2. You got me on misspelling, a rarity, congrats. 3. Credits for the style of my page should really go to the Wiki, as I try to keep it close to that, and I am not spoiling my user page with credits hence it's inclusion on the talk page. 4. I never saw any difference in line spacing, maybe it's your preference settings? (I know about the icon sig size too) Well, time I changed it anyway so I will keep you happy too. 5. Are you nit-picking on me because I drew your spelling to your attention? Come on, I'd really like to be friends... - Joseph C (t: ) 07:59, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::In both Firefox and IE it increases the line spacing for me with the sub/sup version. It's considered polite here to give thanks to other users who helped inspire your user page. You don't have to, it's more of a "when in Rome" type of thing. A bit like how you take off your shoes before entering a home in Japan, you don't have to, it's just courteous ;) --Xasxas256 08:11, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::::Yeah, I understand. I was reading Gem's user page, and I couldn't resist correcting the word as it was misspelling itself, lol. My page was inspired in part by someone else (I forget) who pointed to Helena, and since then I have looked at many other users, as well as done a bit of my own thing. Like you say, "When in Rome." TBH, I have been thinking of scrapping it or re-doing it from base for a while now. Thanks :) Joseph C (t: ) :::::I wasn't nit-picking on you. :D I don't really care about my user page spelling and I know that I have a lot of typos on my user page, mostly because my laptop keyboard sucks. I just throw the usual comments on those users who I see making some of the few small mistakes which I care about, so don't take it personally. If you check my contribs, you'll find numerous similiar comments on other users' talk pages. The most popular mistakes are the sig icon height and missing credits. No hard feelings. <3 -- (talk) 12:05, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Aww thanks for nice reply Gem :D Joseph C (t: ) Roaring Ether I've killed many resurrected Roaring Ethers to increase my Lightbringer points. I've watch the points increment upon killing an rezed ether. -- James Sumners 14:05, 24 December 2006 (CST) :Sorry, but it definitely didn't work for me. Groups of 4 (1 Djinn, 3 Ethers) only gave 8 points each time. Many Ethers were resurrected but killing them again didn't add to my points. I was in the Mirror of Lyss. Joseph C (t: ) 14:18, 24 December 2006 (CST) Seriously? Are you serious about the reverse order of the new topics? Makes things really hard. -- (talk) 15:33, 24 December 2006 (CST) : Yeah I looked at some others today and nobody does it, which doesn't make sense (when you think of web pages) because of the constant scrolling... I'm gonna swap it round to the wiki way so I don't have new stuff at both ends. *scratches head* Joseph C (t: ) 15:38, 24 December 2006 (CST) :: There we go :D Joseph C (t: ) 15:43, 24 December 2006 (CST) New User Page I've wiped my user page because I get bored easily. New one soon. Perhaps. Joseph C 09:41, 6 January 2007 (CST) :'K, it's been out for a lil' while now, with links to other stuff of mine. Joseph C 13:29, 26 January 2007 (CST) Solo fan? Are you a Han Solo fan like me? (noticed your characters) -- (talk) 01:13, 10 January 2007 (CST) :Oh yes - I love both Star Wars and Harrison Ford movies! :D Joseph C 03:31, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::Just like me! Yay for us! \o/ -- (talk) 04:08, 10 January 2007 (CST) Templates Hi, please do not make personal templates in the main namespace. I'm deleting Template:User Assassin Weak, the code is below if you wish to paste it to your page or create User:Joseph C/Template:User Assassin Weak or whatever. Cheers :) — Skuld 04:57, 14 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC)